1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a bearing arrangement to support a swinging body having a bearing shaft mounted in several bearing assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known bearing arrangement for a front axle on an agricultural tractor (DE-OS-2 717 405) a bearing shaft is provided centrally in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the agricultural tractor in the axle body, which is rotatably supported in cast iron or steel bearing supports. Similar supports are also found in combine rear axles, self-propelled forage harvesters, cotton pickers and the like.
This type of bearing arrangement has the disadvantage that the bearing surface must be manufactured with relatively high precision, and must be constantly lubricated because of the friction encountered. In addition, sometimes the entire bearing arrangement needs to be retightened.